


Встреча в Риме

by Indigo_deep_blue



Series: У некоторых есть предпочтения [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Light Bondage, hurt!Illya, hustler!Solo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: AU, hustler!Наполеон, Илья всё так же агент КГБ, встреча в Риме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встреча в Риме

Иногда Илье это нужно – настолько, что он даже не пытается бороться с собой. Если бороться – его сорвет в другом, а это сейчас недопустимо.   
Он аккуратно укладывает Габи в кровать и убирает упавшую ей на лицо прядь волос за ухо. Рука дергается, и Илья глубоко вздыхает, выпрямляясь над чужой постелью, сжимая пальцы в кулак, унимая нервную дрожь.  
Надо идти.  
Найти нужный бар не составляет труда. К тому же Илья уже давно знает, что в южных странах с этим проще – нравы свободней; хотя все равно приходится выбираться в район порта.  
Бар полутемный, задымленный; из радио в углу хрипловатый голос на итальянском вопрошает что-то о жизни, из которой ушла любовь. Илье тошно, но руки трясутся все сильнее, так что он сутулится, пытаясь не привлекать внимания и пониже натянув козырек кепки, и идет к барной стойке.   
Знаний языка ему как раз хватает на то, чтобы заказать стакан вина. Илья едва успевает пригубить, как сбоку к нему подсаживается смазливый чернявый паренек с подведенными глазами. Он прижимается к бедру Ильи своим, заглядывает в глаза, улыбается и что-то быстро произносит на итальянском. Илья понимает только, что он высокий как кипарис и прекрасный как Апполон и что с него недорого возьмут. Он оглядывает худощавую фигуру проститута и медленно качает головой. Мальчишка надувает губы, но Илья отворачивается к бару и в зеркальной стене видит, как тот пожимает плечами и уходит в полумрак зала.  
Руку дергает так сильно, что приходится поставить стакан на столешницу и крепко сжать пальцы на коленях.  
– Ну что же Вы, товарищ, – внезапно раздается у него за плечом, – обидели Анджело. К Вам теперь никто не подойдет, гарантирую.  
Илья поворачивает голову, наблюдая, как на соседнем стуле устраивается мужчина в костюме-тройке – откровенно дешевом, но все равно совершенно неуместном в месте, подобном этому. Мужчина не юн, очень красив, двигается легко и раскованно, держится дружелюбно, усмехается уголком рта и смотрит на Илью, приподняв брови, словно в ожидании чего-то.  
Илья сильнее стискивает дрожащий кулак, говорить ему совершенно не хочется. Навязчивый сосед делает глоток вина из своего бокала и закуривает, разворачиваясь к Илье. Взгляд сощуренных глаз у него внимательный и насмешливый, руки ухоженные, на левом мизинце небольшое кольцо-печатка.   
– Как понял, что я русский? – надо решить свою проблему, а этот, кажется, как раз подходит.  
– Воевал, – он почти легкомысленно пожимает плечами.  
– Ты хорошо сохранился.  
– Рано попал на фронт.  
– Но успел выучить язык?  
Собеседник улыбается широко и ярко. У Ильи от этого дергает где-то под ребрами.   
– Я талантливый.  
Илья снова утыкается в свой стакан.   
– Так чем тебе не понравился Анджело?  
Илья дергает плечом и угрюмо молчит. И чувствует, как ему на колено опускается ладонь.   
– Ищешь чего-то... кого-то побольше?  
Илья поднимает на него взгляд и замирает. Жар от чужой руки обжигает даже сквозь ткань.  
– Как твое имя?  
– Можешь звать меня Соло, – пальцы уже поглаживают внутренний шов брюк. – Ты?  
– Илья. Далеко живешь?  
– Здесь рядом есть приличная гостиница, – он подмигивает и отстраняется, застегивая пиджак. – Я провожу.  
Они оставляют деньги на стойке и идут к выходу. Илья цепляется взглядом за широкие плечи и крепкую шею идущего впереди Соло, автоматически считая повороты и фиксируя в памяти редкие таблички с названиями улиц.   
Гостиничный номер и впрямь оказывается неплох: он маленький, но чистый, да и стоит недорого. Соло входит первым, открывает створку окна, чтобы выгнать духоту, вешает на спинку единственного стула свой синий пиджак и, задумчиво глядя на кровать, расстегивает жилет. Илья так и стоит возле двери, на душе муторно, и очень хочется оказаться сейчас где угодно, только не здесь. Он сглатывает горчащую слюну.  
– У меня есть предпочтения.  
Соло чуть дергается, словно забыв, что не один.  
– Предпочтения, товарищ?  
Каждый раз Илье мерзко так, что холодеют ноги – начиная от ступней, словно отнимаются голени, бедра, слабеют колени.  
– Мне надо связать руки. И не давать двигаться.  
Соло молчит, но смотрит внимательно и вновь приподнимает брови.  
– Что-то еще?  
– Останешься до утра. Развяжешь, когда будешь уходить.   
Соло шагает ближе, снимает с Ильи кепку, роняя ее на пол; ведет ладонью по волосам и ниже – по затылку, шее, скрытым водолазкой ключицам; стягивает с плеч куртку. Мягко подталкивает к кровати, пока ее край не упирается Илье под колени, заставляя сесть.   
Илья не улавливает, когда его начинают целовать: глаза у него закрыты, и он весь сосредоточен на том, чтобы не сорваться. Но в какой-то момент он понимает, что ощущение жара на его шее, челюсти, за ухом – это жгучие, жадные прикосновения чужих губ. Рта они не касаются, и это кажется обидным. Илья кладет ладонь на затылок Соло, наклоняет голову и целует его в красиво очерченный рот, приоткрыв глаза. Соло смотрит в ответ из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и Илье кажется, что по-настоящему они знакомятся только сейчас.   
Его даже отпускает – он знает, что ненадолго, – так что он подтягивается выше, устраивается на подушках, расстегивает брюки. Соло помогает ему раздеться, делая это одновременно ненавязчиво и чувственно, легко оглаживая каждый открывающийся участок кожи. Илья выгибается навстречу движениям чужих ладоней по телу, поднимает руки к изголовью – и Соло аккуратно обматывает его запястья ремнем, привязывая их к решетчатой спинке кровати. Он уже без рубашки, трется грудью о грудь Ильи, и это... приятно. Мягкие волоски касаются сосков Ильи, от Соло почти неуловимо пахнет горьковатым одеколоном и табаком; он гладит Илью по боку одной рукой, второй расстегивая свои брюки.   
Соло тяжелый, но так хорошо, так правильно, что у Ильи крепко стоит к тому моменту, когда чужие губы касаются головки его члена. Языком Соло коротко ласкает уздечку, оглаживает по всей длине, перекатывает яички и кончиками пальцев касается отверстия.   
Илья знает, что ему повезло с партнером; благодаря ему он поймал волну, отпуская себя. Подготовка проходит для него незаметно, его не оставляют ни на минуту – гладят, целуют, растирают напряженные мышцы, ласкают член, прикусывают соски. Он слышит шуршание упаковки, и через пару мгновений в него толкается член.  
Илья выгибается навстречу каждому движению внутри себя, его словно качает на воде. Соло давит сверху, трахает сильно, быстро, прижимает грудью, бедрами, руки вытягивает вдоль рук Ильи, крепко обхватывая предплечья. Илья стискивает коленями его бока и кончает, так и не открыв глаз. Сквозь посторгазменную дымку он слышит чужой глухой стон, и Соло становится почти невыносимо – прекрасно – тяжелым, наваливаясь сверху.   
Илья практически спит, когда чувствует, как становится легче дышать и прогибается кровать. Соло встает, тихо хлопает дверь в ванную, шумит вода. Он возвращается, вытирает Илье живот и бедра влажным полотенцем, и Илья уже не замечает, как на него набрасывают покрывало.   
Он просыпается посреди ночи, ощущая, как затекли связанные руки; напрягает их и чуть поворачивается, чтобы разогнать кровь. Кровать рядом с ним пуста: Соло курит, сидя на подоконнике в одних расстегнутых брюках.   
Илья ловит себя на мысли, что любуется профилем случайного любовника, его расслабленной позой, по-мужски красивыми пальцами, освещаемыми сигаретой, когда Соло затягивается.  
– Как ты? Руки беспокоят?  
Илья хмурится. Умение вести себя бесшумно – одно из самых нужных любому агенту разведки, и он не знает, как Соло понял, что он не спит.  
– Все в порядке, – голос звучит хрипло. – Пить хочу.  
Соло выбрасывает окурок на улицу, шагает в темноту к – Илья помнит – небольшому столику с графином на нем, а после опускается рядом с ним на кровать и дает напиться, поддерживая под затылок. Не предлагает развязать руки – от этого и от горячей ладони, зарывшейся в волосы, Илью снова пробивает возбуждением.  
Соло отставляет стакан на тумбочку и медленно тянет с Ильи простыню. Обхватывает пальцами напряженный член и забирается на постель, устраиваясь между ног Ильи, не прекращая движений. Илье хочется больше, сильнее, он разводит бедра, подается навстречу. Соло так и не снял брюки, только приспустил их, и сейчас, как догадывается Илья по знакомому шелесту, надевает презерватив. Он прекращает ласкать Илью, обеими руками оглаживает живот, бока, проводит по ногам до самых щиколоток – и тянет их вверх, пока голени Ильи не ложатся ему на плечи.   
Соло входит одним слитным движением, а дальше Илья теряет себя – гораздо сильнее, чем в первый их раз. Удары внутрь безжалостные, глубокие, ритмичные, Илью буквально ломает на чужом члене, и сквозь биение крови в ушах он слышит, как трещит спинка кровати, пока он выворачивает связанные руки. В какой-то момент он больше не может терпеть – внутри так горячо и немного больно, так правильно – и хрипло вскрикивает. Соло наклоняется к его лицу, толкаясь еще глубже, еще лучше, и следующий вскрик теряется между его губ, пока он вылизывает и кусает рот Ильи. Темп уже совсем безумный, кровать под ними ходит ходуном, ладони будто в кипяток опустили, пот заливает глаза, и когда Соло протискивает руку между их животами и сжимает член Ильи, он кричит и кончает, запрокидывая голову. Соло отстраняется, выходит из него, стягивает презерватив и быстро двигает рукой, не отрывая взгляда от Ильи. Тот дышит тяжело, глаза полузакрыты, и левая нога соскальзывает с чужого вспотевшего плеча. Правую Соло хватает за бедро, прижимает в себе, не прекращая движений ладонью по члену, целует беспорядочно и жарко. Кончая, он подается вперед, заливая семенем живот Ильи и тихо постанывая, и от этих звуков у Ильи поджимаются пальцы на ногах.   
Соло пару минут сидит, склонившись над ним, восстанавливая дыхание, и Илья ловит себя на желании запустить пальцы в растрепавшиеся волосы. Хорошо, что он связан.  
Он проваливается в мутную дрему, ощущая, что за ним снова ухаживают, и просыпается уже на рассвете. Соло спит рядом, лицо у него бледное и очень молодое, губы чуть обветрились. Илья сгибает ногу, мягко проводя коленом по чужому животу; Соло глубоко вздыхает и открывает глаза.  
– Развязать?  
Илья кивает.   
Соло тянется к изголовью, и Илью снова обдает его запахом, личным и немного тревожащим: пот, мускус, табак, кожа, хлопок простыней, ночная прохлада. Илье хочется лизнуть его в напряженную шею, прикоснуться к местечку за ухом – он почти уверен, что там аромат будет нежнее и чище. Но Соло уже растирает его запястья, и момент упущен.  
Соло целует воспаленные следы от ремня на коже, прежде чем встать с кровати и отправиться в душ. Илья пялится в потолок все время, пока шумит за тонкой стеной вода.  
Он подхватывается с постели, только когда в ванной наступает тишина, одевается быстро, но не суетясь. Прикидывает, сколько у него денег, и оставляет на столике стандартную сумму, добавляя чаевых из собственных запасов, а не командировочных, выданных начальством.   
Соло выходит из ванной, заправляя рубашку в брюки, и Илья кивает ему. Он не знает, как благодарить за то, что было ночью. Руки у него совсем не трясутся.   
Он уже стоит на пороге, когда Соло говорит ему в спину:  
– Здесь опасный район, возьми такси.   
Илья оборачивается, ловя напряженный взгляд пронзительно-синих глаз, кивает еще раз и уходит, больше не оглядываясь.

 

Илья идет пешком. Утренний Рим прекрасен, а свежий ветер с моря отлично прочищает голову.  
У него отнимают портмоне и отцовские часы за пару кварталов до гостиницы. Он не отбивается, прячет взгляд, сутулится, притворяясь испуганным: он отличный агент, а это нападение, скорее всего, проверка.   
Ощущение, что за ним следят, не оставляющее его от самого отеля в порту, пропадает, только когда за его спиной закрывается тяжелая входная дверь Плазы.

 

Они сталкиваются в холле все той же Плазы четыре дня спустя, когда все уже кончено. Бомба обезврежена, Габи улетела в Стамбул по поручению Уэйверли, а сам Илья ждет инструкций из центра насчет диска, тяжким грузом лежащим во внутреннем кармане куртки.   
Он спускается вниз, чтобы немного отвлечься и выпить в лобби гостиницы, и медленно потягивает виски, когда в кресло напротив него садится Соло. Костюм на нем существенно лучше, чем в прошлый раз.  
Илья чувствует, как сильно дергается левая рука, лежащая на подлокотнике кресла, и холодеют ноги.  
– Не думал, что я настолько интересен ЦРУ.  
– О, даже еще интереснее, чем ты мог предположить, – поза у Соло расслабленная, но взгляд цепкий, беспокойный. – Особенно пока диск у тебя.   
Соло широко улыбается и протягивает ему руку.   
– Наполеон Соло, – он понижает голос и говорит сквозь зубы, не меняя выражения лица и позы: – Ответь мне, иначе мы оба трупы.  
Илья знает, что верить нельзя, но почему-то протягивает ладонь в ответ и коротко улыбается одними уголками губ. Он снова подносит бокал к губам и быстро оглядывает просторный зал, пытаясь вычислить слежку.  
Соло делает знак официанту и наклоняется вперед, все так же улыбаясь.  
– Они не знают про нас, это совпадение. Которое спасет нам обоим жизнь, – он откидывается на спинку кресла с крайне самодовольным выражением лица, пока официант ставит перед ним такой же бокал, как у Ильи. – Если ты, конечно, не будешь упрямиться.  
– Защищать интересы своей страны – это значит упрямиться?  
– Нет, глупо геройствовать, когда это не требуется, – Соло почти шипит, но лицо его по-прежнему безмятежно. – Идти напролом вместо того, чтобы остановиться и подумать, как обойти препятствие.  
– А, так вот чем ты занимался в том баре, – не удерживается Илья, – видимо, искал выход из ситуации.  
– Скорее, вход, – он улыбается почти похабно, но смотрит зло.  
Какое-то время они молча пьют. Илья судорожно соображает, как выкрутиться из этого всего, Соло все так же обманчиво расслабленно пялится в бокал.  
– Сожги его, – вдруг говорит он. – Эта информация не должна попасть в руки ни одного правительства.  
Илья хмурится.  
– Ты спятил, я уже отчитался, что диск у меня.  
– Скажи, что это была кукла, никакой необходимой информации на диске не оказалось. Скажи, что, видимо, Винчигуэрра перестраховались, подсунув тебе фальшивый дубликат, тогда как оригинал остался только у Виктории. Тебя, конечно, прижмут, но если ты уничтожишь его, данные точно нигде не всплывут, тебе нечего бояться.   
– Ты такой добрый, с чего бы это?  
– Меня послали тебя убить, – Соло коротко улыбается, – если не удастся просто выкрасть диск.   
– А взамен?  
– Да буквально луну с неба, – Илье кажется, что Соло сейчас просто треснет от сарказма. – Снятую судимость, возможность вернуться домой и отсутствие дальнейших обязательств. И даже доступ к некоторым счетам.  
Илья еле удерживается, чтобы не присвистнуть.  
– Крепко они тебя взяли за яйца. Что ты сделал?   
– Стащил пару картин, – Илья смотрит на него с сомнением. – Ладно, пару десятков, – Илья хмурится. – Или пару сотен.  
Илья фыркает и закатывает глаза.  
– Ну и да, отказался сотрудничать. Сбежал, конечно, но эти сволочи буквально перекрыли мне кислород, я не мог вернуться в профессию, никого не подставив, не мог воспользоваться собственными накоплениями – да ничего не мог.  
Слово «кроме» повисает в воздухе, но никто его не озвучивает.  
– Почему послали именно тебя?   
– Потому что я отличный вор и нахожусь в том же городе, что и нужный носитель информации? И потому что мне больше некуда отступать, само собой, – Соло залпом допивает виски и поднимается из-за стола. – Уничтожь его. Я не ангел, но и меня пугает, что может случиться, если подобное знание сосредоточится в руках только одного из противников.   
Он протягивает руку на прощание, и Илья чувствует, как ему в ладонь что-то вкладывают. Что-то прохладное, гладкое, странной формы.  
– Приятно было познакомиться, – говорит он не то чтобы громче, но четче. – Увидимся вечером.  
Он поправляет жилет, застегивает пиджак на одну пуговицу и выходит из лобби.  
В руке у Ильи от тепла кожи согреваются часы его отца.


End file.
